


Lying With Lions

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Series: Voltron's Favorite Paladin [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gentle Sex, Kind of beastility in a way though, Lance is so fucking out of it, Lions are in a human like form for this, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Paladin/Lion, Praise Kink, Rimming, ass eating, i think that's the right term, lion swap is referenced, she/her pronouns for Red, they/them pronouns for Blue, written in like an hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Lance is in heat. Thankfully he has Blue (and friends) to help him outVaguely related to No Alphas Allowed





	Lying With Lions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry actually

“Such a good boy,” Blue murmured in Lance’s ear, “You just love that, don’t you?”

Lance jerked his head up and down, choking on his moans as he tried to catch his breath. Red didn’t give him much of a chance as she continued to lick at his softening entrance. She brought her hands up, spreading the paladin’s cheeks more. Pressing deeper she managed to wiggle her tongue inside. Lance screamed, squirming to muffle himself into Blue’s shoulder. “Is it good, my little star” Blue cooed, one hand cupping his cheek lovingly as the other stroked down his spine, “Doesn’t feel so much better nicer.”

Red pulled back a bit, lapping Lance’s entrance a couple more times. Then she burrowed her face back into his ass, tongue lashing around his walls and looking for some specially sensitive nerves. She didn’t let up until the man found release for the first time of the evening. Then she pulled back with a kiss on his open hole.

Blue pulled Lance fully into their lap, stroking his sides. After giving him a moment, Blue tugged his head up. “Lance?” His blue eyes had a glassy shine to them. His hands slowly rose, pawing at Blue’s shoulders. Blue kissed his cheeks, tugging him closer. “Are you alright?”

“More,” Lance answered, nuzzling into the side of Blue’s face. “P-please”

Blue breathed out a sigh of relief before she teased their paladin. “I haven’t done anything to you yet. Why are you not pleading Red for more?”

Lance whimpered. “Too much.”

Blue hummed, raising a hand to stroke their paladin’s hair. “I thought you wanted more?”

“Soft.”

“How cute,” Green teased from the side. “Red’s a bit intense, but you are much more comforting and, as your paladin said, soft.”

“Of course darling,” Blue promised, dusting Lance’s face with kisses. “But-”, she paused, bringing his eyes to hers, “You still need to thank Red for helping you cum.” She kissed his nose before turning him around.

Red sat back on her knees, smirking a bit. The lower part of her face was still wet with her own spit and Lance’s slick. She moved closer when Lance lazily reached his arm out, refusing to pull away from Blue’s embrace. His gaze had dropped down with confusion, eyes scanning Red’s groin area. Red chuckled, tipping his face back up. “Nothing down there for that pretty mouth of yours?” Lance slowly nodded, shifting himself up on Blue’s lap. He threw his arms over Red’s shoulders and flopped into her lap. 

Red tilted her head down, meeting Lance in a chaste kiss. She hadn’t planned on much more than that, but Lance seemed determined to thank her. Their kiss quickly got messy, tongues mingling and Lance groaning. Red held herself back, letting Lance give what he was willing to. He quickly latched onto her lower lip, giving it a nip before sucking into his own mouth. The kiss didn’t last long before Lance pulled back, panting for air. He gave Red another quick kiss before Blue scooped him back up.

Blue sat Lance down in their lap so they were facing each other. Lance grabbed Blue’s face with both hands to pull them down into a kiss. They took control, keeping the kiss soft. Lance practically melted into their lap with a moan. The two made out softly for a short time before Lance started to rut against Blue’s leg.

Blue broke the kiss, lifting their paladin up. As they brought him back down, something firm pressed against Lance’s loosened entrance. Lance moaned, rutting his hips downwards. Blue held him still despite his whines. They slowly fed their appendage into Lance’s very willing hole, slowly stretching out the tight walls that Red’s tongue couldn’t reach.

Finally their hips met each others, and Lance moaned his approval before demanding more kisses. Blue didn’t move Lance back up, just rolled their hips into Lance’s. Lance seemed to enjoy the slow build and the mess of kisses Blue smothered him in. However his patience didn’t last all of the way through. As his release came closer, he hit a plateau. He whimpered and cried as his orgasm stayed just out of reach. He just needed a bit more to push him over. Blue’s hand grabbing his neglected dick did just the trick. With a couple quick pumps, Lance arched his back with a pleased noise.

Blue slowed their hips, ready to lift Lance off when said paladin smacked them in the back with a foot. Lance wrapped his legs around Blue, lazily humping at them. It took a moment for Blue to catch on. They held Lance closer, rolling their hips a couple more times before filling their paladin. Lance groaned before finally setting down with a content purr.

“Glad we got that done with,” Yellow sighed. “Hunk was pretty worried-”

“Actually heat comes in waves. Averagely is four waves, but some reports have had as many as eleven!”

“Are you kidding me, Green?”

“Of course not. Besides look at how happy Blue looks now.”

Cleaned up and blissed out, Lance was contently snuggled into Blue’s arms who was looking down at him with pure affection. “At least a full day of loving Lance,” they purred, “sounds absolutely purr-fect.”

 

 

-

Bonus:

Yellow: Should we tell the other paladins about _this_?

Red: Tell them about what?

Yellow: Taking a human shape and fucking Lance

Green: Let’s not-

Red: I’m gonna tell mine. Payback

Black: Are you still upset about the switch, it was less than a month

Red: He didn’t even apologize!

Blue: Fucking _crush_ him

**Author's Note:**

> Been trying to write this for weeks. Wrote most of them in the last hour with no editing.
> 
> I have a shit ton of backstory and character stuff for the lions. Blue is non binary with a preference for femininity and I normally use she/her pronouns, but kind of wanted to try they/them. (I kind of see them not caring what pronouns you use as long as you don't have bad intentions)  
> Red is a demigirl (she/her)  
> Black is agender (they/them... sometimes will accept she/her)  
> Green is a transgirl (she/her)  
> Yellow is genderfluid (currently using he/him)
> 
> Also I might write more of this, because I got more ideas, but marking it complete until otherwise


End file.
